1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming unit removably mountable in image forming apparatus such as electrophotographic copying machines and laser beam printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatus, for example, in electrophotographic copying machines, a process unit is already known which comprises image forming elements, such as a photosensitive drum, developing device and cleaner, are supported in the form of an assembly by a common support body and which is removably mounted in the body of the machine. With the image forming apparatus of the type mentioned, the process unit is removed from the body of the apparatus and replaced by a new process unit when one of the image forming elements, i.e., the components of the unit, has run down.
When such a conventional process unit is assembled, the components of the unit are firmly connected to the support body in the form of an assemby, for example, with an adhesive or by ultrasonic bonding so as to permit the process unit to retain its own strength and to prevent spillage of toner from the unit.
With the conventional process unit, therefore, the components which have not served their life at the time of replacement are also replaced at the same time to result in economical losses.
Nevertheless, if it is attempted to disassemble the process unit for the reuse of the components which need not be replaced, the unit is difficult to disassemble since the components are inseparably connected or joined together firmly, while if the unit is forcibly disassembled, there arises the problem that the support body or some components are broken and become no longer reusable.